Jeff the Killer (Architectverse)
Jeff Woods, also called Jeff the Killer, is a recurring antagonist in the Architectverse. He was portrayed by Gabe Gazic. History -''Jeff Woods- Season 1'' He is the titular protagonist villain/main antagonist. In the first videos, he moved to an unknown place and left his channel's password to his friend Logan. While walking with his cousin-brother Liu, he was ambushed by Chris and Derek. Liu was stabbed in the leg, leading to Jeff almost killing the two boys with the same knife they used to stab Liu. After the fight, neighbors said to the police that Jeff started the fight which was a lie, Jeff was later sent to the court. Videos later, he was again ambushed by the bullies, but this time in his own house. He is then locked in the boiling room and in panic, he accidentally causes the boiling to explode, melting his camera and disfiguring his face. After the Incident, Jeff sought out where the bullies were and attacked them (Two were injured while one escaped). All of this was filmed on by a camera and Jeff only laughed and turned off the camera. Meanwhile, Logan wanted to know if what Jeff did in one of his videos was either a prank or real. He finds Jeff outside standing holding a knife (and a Camera) Jeff tried to attack Logan but struggled and pushed him off, causing the killer to chase Logan into the woods but looses in the process. Logan later entered the woods and started to feel sick and kept coughing violently, all because of Virus appearing for the first time. Later, Logan was found by a boy named Kyler (One of the boys who attacked Jeff in Video 7.avi), who helped him out, which Logan claimed that he knew him. Both boys teamed up to investigate Jeff's house it no one was there, except for a voice message by Jeff himself telling Logan that he is at his house, prompting Logan to freak out about this. In Virus.avi and Sentience.avi, Jeff ends up encountering the Virus (whom the Slenderman is in this series) torturing mentally and teleporting him to Random places, and in The Sentience.avi Jeff was offered a position in their ranks by a member but to do so is to sacrifice himself in order to join, which Jeff initially refused to do so. Later Jeff wakes up and discovers that a pumpkin with a knife attached and a note that said: "Happy Halloween, Jeffrey", while also realizing it's October 31, he later locked down his house and tried to find the Sentience member but to no avail. In later videos, such as "Liu's Video", Jeff was contacted by his cousin/brother and threatened him to stop his villainous acts, Jeff then hid in a tree until Liu came to the park. As Liu arrived, Jeff's attempted ambush failed but tricked his cousin/brother and engaged in a fight until Jeff snapped Liu's neck, leaving him for dead. Then in Video 10.avi, ''SirensInTheNight'' Jeff is contacted by Reaper in order to hopefully find one of three masks. He has a connection to the Masks and also has an interest in the series' protagonist Edward. He seems to be more friendly compared to his rival, Eyeless Jack, who is also stalking Edward. ''The North Woods Project'' Jeff is a supporting character in the series, he shows the main character finding a note written by the Sentience in his house, with the message "TURN AROUND" written on the back. After being tortured, teleported, and otherwise beaten across several different places by The Virus, Jeff falls to the ground, screaming, and is dragged away, in which the video ends. He later reappears when Alex gets a phone call from him, but he mysteriously appears in Alex's room, he later tells that he's frequently seeing The Archangel outside his house. After October 31 and Jeff's disappearance, he was visited and abducted by a Crusader Pawn. During his conversation with the Crusader, they were soon interrupted by an armed Sentience member, during the fight, the Sentience member places a Sentience signature mask in Jeff's face, the Sentience member is then stabbed by The Crusader, presumably killing him. The Crusader takes the Sentience mask off Jeff's face and subdues him, in panic, Jeff punches The Crusader in the stomach and face, knocking him down. Jeff runs away from The Crusader and finds a glowing stone in the process, however, The Crusader reaches him. Jeff is then teleported back to his home. Later, Jeff sends the video to Alex in need of help in "A Common Enemy", suggesting that something big may be coming very soon. ''The Mayhem Theory'' Jeff is a supporting antagonist in the series, as he mentions Gabriel Holden in one of his videos. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Titular Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Dissociative Category:Evil Creation Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic